1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a washer pump having a washer fluid heating function and, more particularly, to a washer pump having a washer fluid heating function, which is constructed so that a heater unit for heating a washer fluid is installed in the washer pump for supplying the washer fluid, thus removing frost from a windshield of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the number of vehicles has rapidly increased, thus causing a lack of indoor parking lots. Thereby, there are many cases in which vehicles are parked outdoors all day long. Therefore, frost is generated on a windshield of a vehicle which is parked outdoors in winter, and obstructs a driver's field of vision so that it is impossible to drive the vehicle unless the frost is removed from the windshield.
Conventionally, in order to remove the frost from the windshield of a vehicle, a driver uses an additional frost removing tool, applies hot water to the windshield or blows warm air from the heater of the vehicle towards the windshield.
However, these passive frost-removing methods are very inconvenient, so that consumers have complaints about the inconvenient removing methods, and thereby more active measures for the removal of frost are pressing.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.